


Busted

by ImagineBeatles



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: Jim is out for the afternoon and young Michael sees something he really wished he hadn’t. Warning: Incest





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr in 2014 BY REQUEST

Mike swore under his breath as he threw the pen across the room. He had to finish this paper for tomorrow and he still had only one of the four pages he needed. And he still wanted to do some photographing. Maybe of Paul’s band. They always liked to do that. Or else just Paul. His brother was a slut for the camera. Mike sighed and got up. Maybe his dad still had a pen somewhere.

 

            Mike found one in the kitchen next to the paper. His father always circled out things in the paper he found interesting and he always made the puzzle at breakfast. It had been his first try and he had chosen well. Mike smiled proudly to himself as he climbed back up the stairs. As long as he laid it back down before his dad would be home, there wouldn’t be any trouble.

            Young Michael held his pace as he suddenly heard a strange, strangled sounding noise coming out of his brothers bedroom. He held his breath and stayed as quiet as possible as he continued to listen. Soon enough the strange noise came again. Mike grinned to himself as he realised what it was. His brother was having a wank. Or at least it sounded like it. Typical Paul, he thought. Dad out, cock out. The randy bastard. He turned around and walked towards the door to his brother’s room which he only now noticed was slightly open. Paul started to become messy at hiding his wank sessions.

            Michael leaned closer to the door and carefully peeked into his brother’s room. His eyes grew wide and he had to move a hand in front of his mouth to keep quiet and not gasp at the lewd scene that was happening in front of his eyes. He couldn’t look away as he saw his own brother straddle his friend’s, male friend’s, lap and wrapping his arms around his neck as the said friend’s hands grabbed and squeezed his ass. Michael had never seen such a thing before in his life. To guys! It wasn’t only frowned upon, but it was illegal. His own brother! Mike’s mind was spinning. He felt his stomach turn as he watched his own brother press his lips against said friend’s. It was wrong. Why would he do this? Was he being forced? It didn’t look like it. The friend whispered something in his brothers ear and Paul laughed. He sounded happy. Cheerful. Playful. Calm and loving. Michael was shocked.

            Paul’s fingers moved over the man’s chest, rubbing at the places where under the man’s turtleneck, his nipples would be. The man relaxed under his brother’s touch and Paul pressed his lips against the crook of the man’s neck. The man made a sound which was a mixture of a content and happy laughter and an eager moan. Michael recognized the voice, but could not place it. He continued to watch his older brother suck and nibble at the man’s neck while his hands moved lower and lower until they reached the man’s hips, where they stilled. The man himself moved his hand beneath his brother’s pants and started caress what was most likely Paul’s naked bum. Though, Mike knew it should repulse him, watching his own brother get harassed by a guy, he felt a slight tingle in his groin. Michael cursed his young boy hormones and licked his lips as he shifted to get a better angel at the scene. Then suddenly Paul moved his head back up and caressed the man’s cheek with one hand and turned it to him and licked into the man’s mouth. Michael blushed and got hot all over. All the time he couldn’t stop thinking how wrong this was.

            When the two broke away, the hand moved out of his brother’s pants and grabbed the hem off his shirt. With only one tug Paul understood what the man wanted and took it off, after which he took the other man’s turtleneck off and threw it on the ground as well. That was when Michael realised they had done this before. Michael watched as Paul kissed the man once more and then moved his head down and slid off the man’s lap to sit between his thighs and press his lips against one of the man’s nipples and started to roll his tongue over it. The man threw his head back and moaned once again before leaning forward and kissing the top of Paul’s head and leaning back in a more comfortable position. Then suddenly the man’s head turned to the door and Michael fell his heart drop as he saw whom his brother was making with.  John looked straight at him and raised an eyebrow before grinning at him knowingly and letting his eyes roam over his young body. Michael looked down at himself and blushed even more as he noticed he had gotten hard. Visibly hard. Shit, he swore silently. He looked back up and saw John running his hand through his brother’s nearly black hair as he continued to look straight into his eyes.

            Michael couldn’t look away as Paul’s head moved back up with a little tug at John’s nipple and forced his mouth against John’s again. John himself moved his hands down to the front of Paul’s tight, drainpipe trousers and undid the button and fly. John’s hand disappeared into the pants and Paul tipped his head back and groaned audibly. John snickered and said something that made Paul laugh, but Mike himself couldn’t hear. His brother raised to his feet and leaned over to John, placing his hand against the wall to keep his balance. John kissed Paul’s belly button with his tongue and when he took his hand back out of Paul’s trousers, he held his brother’s hard cock in his hand. Mike gasped and for a brief moment he was worried about being caught, but Paul didn’t seem to have heard. Michael watched as John’s hand moved up and down over his brother’s erection and let his thumb sweep across the tip. Paul moaned and got a hold of John’s auburn hair and pulled him closer to him. The corners of John’s mouth curled up briefly before he slowly let Paul’s cock slide into his mouth and cupped the man’s balls in his free hand. Paul groaned from deep in his throat and it made poor Michael’s cock stir. Paul closed his eyes and played with John’s hair as John sucked him off nice and slowly.

            Suddenly John turned to look at him again, their eyes locking. Michael blushed again as he noticed his own hand was now cupping his erection and quickly he took his hand back. He saw John’s eyes sparkle and he winked at him before closing his eyes and putting his full concentration back on the task of making Mike’s older brother come down his throat. Michael wondered how many times they had done this before and what they had done. He knew it was wrong to think about those kind of things. About your brother’s sex life and getting off on it, but he couldn’t help it. How much as Mike wanted to look away, he couldn’t. He couldn’t move. He was nailed the ground and his cock grew harder and harder as he continued to watch. Suddenly he heard his brother gave a high pitched cry and Paul closed his eyes and let his head hang down between his arms as he caught his breath. Michael himself couldn’t look away as he saw a bit of white drip down the corner of John’s mouth and saw as he swallowed the rest.

            When Paul reopened his eyes he saw John looking up at him with a smile on his face. Paul cupped the man’s head in his hands and pulled him up as he pressed his lips against John’s and let his tongue sweep across the lips to clean him up from the remaining cum. Mike’s erection gave a twitch as he realised his brother had just willingly swallowed his own cum. It was so illegal and wrong, it was exciting and immensely arousing.

            Then Paul went down on his knees between John’s legs and undid John’s trousers himself, his cheeks still deliciously flushed. Michael watched with awe as Paul took John’s erection in his hand and wanked him a few times before leaning in and wrapping his tongue around it. John moaned wantonly and raked his fingers through Paul’s luscious hair as he looked down at the younger man and watched him please him as he looked up at him with those big puppy eyes, Mike knew Paul also used to get his way if something didn’t please him. He couldn’t help himself from thinking that those eyes had something sexual in them. But it could as well have been the context. Paul closed his eye for a brief moment and let John’s cock slide all the way down his throat. John groaned and tugged at Paul’s hair and Michael watched with open mouth. How Paul had managed to get all of John’s cock in his mouth, was a mystery to Michael, but it was one of the hottest things he had ever seen in his life. Soon enough, though, Paul began to gag and water filled his eyes. Quickly John let go of him and Paul pulled away to grasp for air. John looked down at Paul with pride in his eyes before leading him back onto his dick. Paul obliged without hesitation and soon the man was bobbing up and down John’s cock as he continued to look at John with wide eyes. John continued to caress Paul’s face and hair until he pushed his hips up, making Paul gag slightly, and groaned as he came in Paul’s mouth. He turned to look at Mike again and only then Mike felt he was able to move again. He watched as his brother swallowed every drop and then licked John clean. Michael didn’t wait until he was finished he looked away and quickly, yet silently, ran back to the safety of his own room again. He sat quietly on the bed and waited.

            It wasn’t long before John entered his room. He didn’t look up but instead played with his fingers like a four year old, waiting to be punished for doing something bad. He felt John sit down next to him on the bed and he didn’t even jump up as John rested his hand on his shoulder.

‘Where’s Paul?’ Mike asked, his voice much hoarser than expected.

‘Asleep.’ John simply said before placing his hand on top of Michael’s crotch and giving it a squeeze. Michael immediately jumped up and turned around with wide eyes, facing John.

‘What are you doing?!’ He asked shocked and slightly scared. John smirked at him and just grabbed his right leg and pulled him back again. Michael tried to wiggle free, but all it did was that he fell, hard on his bum on the floor. John chuckled with amusement.

‘Be quite or someone will notice.’ He said, still chuckling happily. Michael looked up at the tough-looking older man in his room. He only realised now that John Lennon was sitting on his bed. He seemed oddly relaxed and he had a glistering in his eyes.

            Michael’s dad had always warned Paul for John. Saying he was a bad influence and that no good could come from hanging around him. Paul had always just rolled his eyes and sneaked out of his room at night to meet up with John. Mike had always understood. John was cool. He was tough and could get any girl he wanted. He was artistic, but didn’t give a shit about school. He didn’t give a shit about anything apart from music and his friends and girlfriend. Though, Michael knew they could sometimes fuck off as well. John was everything Michael could never be. Everything Paul couldn’t ever be, even! Because, his older brother was just a baby-faced, fatty with a somewhat notable talented for music. Or at least he had been. Paul had changed over the past couple of years. He had grown-up. He had lost weight, grown and had started to grow hair on his legs, chest, arms and face. He shaved his chest and face, Michael knew. He had seen him do so. Paul had started to drink and smoke. Not that he could hold his liquor. Most of the time he’d come home late from the pub, something he hadn’t done before either, and would throw up in the toilet, awakening him and looking so pitiful that Michael would help him get into his bed. Because that was something that Paul was quite skilful in as well. Wooing. John had taught him most of what he knew. But Paul had gotten good-looking as well. Cute and sexy even. If you could call your own brother sexy. Maybe he had problems…

            ‘What are you thinking about?’ John suddenly asked out of nowhere, dragging Mike back into his bedroom. His bum hurt slightly.

‘What?’ He asked.

‘You. What were you thinking. Your eyes got all glazy and you were kind of staring into nothingness. Paul does that, too.’ John said with a grin. Michael shrunk at the mention of his brother. His father had been right. This boy had been a wrong influence on him. Paul would never ever had done something like _that_ with another man if it hadn’t been John. Michael knew. Because he was thinking about it as well.

‘Nothing.’ Michael answered softly. John sighed and let a hand run through his messy hair. He obviously hadn’t done much to his appearance after what he and Paul had done. Michael shuddered at the memory, though he wasn’t sure if it was disgust he felt. John stood up and walked over to where Michael was sitting on the floor and kneeled before him, resting a hand on Michael’s knee. Mike’s heart stopped working for a second before starting again at a speed that would generate enough warmth to heat the entire house for two weeks.

‘You’re blushing.’ John pointed out. It didn’t sound either teasing or mean or happy. But more as if he had been pointing out a mere innocent fact. Of course it wasn’t. Well, Mike was blushing but it was far from innocent. Michael wanted the man to move his hand up higher, over his thigh until it would cup his crotch fully, as if he wanted to weigh it in his hand. Michael’s gaze shot back up as he noticed he had been trailing that particular path with his own eyes at John’s body. John was smiling at him. A real smile. Not a grin or something like that. But a genuine smile. John had never smiled at him before. He had seen him smiling, but only at his girlfriend, and Paul. John’s smile was beautiful, but he could barely resist the urge to kiss it off.

‘It’s cute.’ John added and let his fingers brush against his heated cheek. It made Michael melt in his hand. John Winston Lennon had just called him cute and stroked his cheek. He hated himself for being such a sucker for John’s words and presence. But it was _John Lennon._  

Then John’s hand did the most amazing thing ever. Slowly he pushed his knee away from the other, parting his leg, and moving up. Michael’s breath hitched at the feeling but did nothing to prevent his legs from falling open. John moved closer to him, kneeling between his spread thighs so far that Michael could feel John’s hot breath on his face. Then he began to talk and Michael’s world seemed to fall down on him.

‘Did you enjoy it?’ John asked him, his voice hot and low. Michael swallowed deeply and didn’t answer, instead he looked up at John with big, innocent eyes. John chuckled and held the boy’s gaze as his hand travelled higher and higher, up and down the boy’s thigh until he reached the point where the leg transformed into a hip.

‘I know you did.’ John answered for him as he took a hold of his hip and pulled him closer, rather roughly. Michael held back a moan of both arousal and pain as he felt his bum scrape over the floor.

‘I saw you. Palming your little cock through you trousers as you watched us.’ He said as he placed his other hand on the other side of young Michael’s hip for balance. Michael didn’t do anything to push him away. He just continued to stare into John’s beautiful almond shaped, brown eyes. His lips parted slightly as John moved his mouth next to his ear and breathed into it, leaning now fully over Michael’s body.

‘What was it, then? Was it me? Because I was letting your brother fuck my mouth and took care of him as he took care of me? Did you want it to be you? That I was sucking on your little dick and stroked your hair as you blew me? Or was it simply because it were two men? Dangerous and illegal? Or maybe it was because of your brother? I must say he does look so sexy and revisable when he’s sucking on my cock, doesn’t he? And that face when he finally shoots it all down my throat. Amazing. Did you wish it was your throat down which he shot his load? Do you get off on watching your brother? Whishing it was you whom he was holding and sharing _everything_ with.’ John practically moaned into Michael’s ear as he finally cupped the younger boy’s cock through his trousers. Michael gave a small cry, that he had tried to hold back and John grinned before licking into his ear and beginning to massage him there.

‘It is. Isn’t it? You love watching him, don’t you. Your big, older brother?’ John spoke hotly. Michael shuddered and he felt that he didn’t care as much of what John accused him off as long as he continued to stroke him through his jeans. Shit, the wonderful friction nearly made his mind go blank. When John’s hot, rubbery tongue moved from the shell into his ear, Michael shuddered and he groaned, his hips thrusting up to meet John’s movements while John fucked his ear with his tongue.

‘You disgusting little perv.’ John spoke harshly, making Michael come back to his senses. He moved his head away and turned his face to John.

‘I don’t… I don’t get off on watching my brother. It’s not-‘ Before Michael could finish his sentence, John had grabbed his chin with his hand and forced his lips onto his. Michael squirmed against him, trying to pull away, but John’s hold on him was too strong and finally Michael gave up and melted into John’s firm touch as he felt John’s tongue lick between his lips. He moaned weakly and parted his lips. John licked into his mouth once before pulling away. He continued to hold the back of Michael’s neck in order to keep him in place.

‘I know… that was just for me.’ John said with a naughty wink and before Michael could ask any further John’s mouth was back and hot against his, claiming him. The hand for balance moved away and cupped Michael’s crotch again, firmer this time, coaxing a gasp from the younger man’s mouth as to invade his mouth with his tongue. It worked. Michael moaned into his mouth like a good boy and John rewarded him with a suck on his tongue and a rough pull at his still clothed cock. Michael moaned again, louder this time.

            Michael didn’t care that John was violating him, taking what he wanted and not caring about what Michael wanted. He didn’t care that John was making him feel so insignificantly small and like a little kid, even though he was only two years younger than his brother. He didn’t care about what John had meant when he had said that that whole thing about Paul and him had been for him. All he cared about was John’s tongue, invading his ear and John’s hand stroking his erection. Even though, he still wasn’t sure if this was such a good idea, with him not knowing what the deal was with John and his brother, he knew that this was his only change and he needed to take it. And he was going to.

            ‘John…’ He half moaned, half asked. John’s tongue pulled back and his hand still for a short while.

‘Yes?’ He asked. His voice sounded half afraid. Not afraid as normal people would be afraid, but more disappointed.

‘Please.’ Michael asked with a shameless thrust of his hip, rubbing his crotch against the palm of John’s hand. John chuckled and grabbed his once before letting his fingers move up so he could undo the button of Michael’s pants.

‘You’re so much like your brother.’ John mused to himself.

‘Don’t ugh… care… just do something…’ Michael said. He groaned as he felt John’s hand slide into both his pants and briefs and up his naked erection. He tipped his head back and John’s mouth immediately went for his neck, sucking and nibbling at it gently as he softly tugged at the boy’s erection.

‘Shit… John..’ Michael swore. He rarely swore, but it just felt so good.

‘Tut, tut. Such a filthy mouth, you’ve got.’ John spoke in that patronizing tone again and Michael groaned, loving every second of it.

‘Talk to me… please…’ He asked without even thinking. He even surprised himself.

‘Paul likes it when I talk to him too. Maybe it’s in the family.’ John mused again with a low chuckle. He carefully helped Michael lie down on the ground completely and moved himself so he was hovering over Michael. He took Michael’s cock out of his trousers, and began to stroke up and down quicker and more freely, letting his thumb flicker over the head every so often. Michael moaned loudly and didn’t do anything to stop John as the older man began to unbutton his shirt, exposing his bare chest and gently tweaking his nipples between his fingers. Michael’s eyes fell shut and he groaned at the strange sensation. John smirked before lowering his head and sucking a nipple into his mouth, rolling his tongue around it teasingly. Michael gasped and trashed under him. His orgasm already approaching.

‘You’re close already, aren’t you?’ John asked as he took Michael’s nipple between his teeth and pulled. Michael bit his lip and nodded franticly as his hand grabbed John’s shoulders, wanting something to hold.

‘You’re so hard. Do you want to come?’ John asked him. Michael nodded again.

‘I can’t hear you.’  John said with grin as he moved from the one nipple to the other.

‘Yes…’ Michael breathed, his cheeks flushing an even brighter red.

‘Tell me how badly.’ John asked him.

‘So badly… Oh, John… Please… I- I need to… please…’ Michael nearly begged. He was so close. He could feel his balls tighten. He wouldn’t need much to come. Just one hard tug and he was done for, just one squeeze. But John kept his hand steady and slow. So agonizingly slow.

‘Tell me you need it. You need my hand to come. You want it, don’t you. Splashing your white cum all over your trembling thighs.’ John cooed with a tug on a nipple.

‘Yesss… Please, John… Make me come. God… want to… To come…’ He asked again, his head trashing from left to right. Then suddenly John’s hand was gone.

‘Do it yourself. Go ahead. Make yourself come. Come for me, Mike. Do it.’ John ordered him, also pulling away from his nipples. Michael’s eyes went wide as he move a trembling hand from John’s broad shoulder to his rock hard cock.

‘Nicely… give it to me, Mike. Be a good boy and show me how good I made you feel.’ John spoke hotly as he stared down at Michael’s cock. Michael swallowed thickly before wrapping his hand tightly around his cock. He groaned and his eyes rolled back in his head. He was so close. His hand began to move.

‘That’s it…’ he heard John say. He could feel John’s hot stare on him. His sped up and it didn’t take him long before he came. His cum spurting up and coming down on his slightly exposed thighs and belly. John gasped at the sight. Michael let himself ride it out. His hand moving up and down continuously, milking it all out of himself. Suddenly he felt John’s hand on his thigh again, scooping some of his cum on his finger. Michael breath stoked and his opened his eyes to see John suck in his cum-covered finger. He felt his limp cock twitch at the sight. John saw he looking and scooped up some more, this time offering it to Michael himself. Michael shyly wrapped his lips around the finger and sucked. It didn’t taste half as bad as he had thought. John smiled down at him as he watched him suck his fingers.  

            John didn’t stay long after that. He quickly stood up, and fixed his hair and clothing in the mirror of Michael’s bedroom. Michael sat up and watched. Before John walked out of the room, he kneeled back down and gave Michael one last kiss.

            ‘And?’ It was the first thing John heard as he laid his head in the lap of his boyfriend. He looked up at him with questionable eyes.

‘Don’t be such a tease. Did he do it?’ Paul asked him with a grin. John sighed and nodded slowly as he reached up to kiss his boyfriend on the lips. Paul’s mouth opened under his and John immediately stuck his tongue in Paul’s mouth, letting Paul taste his brother’s cum in his mouth.

‘Dirty arse.’ Paul exclaimed as he pulled away at the taste.

‘Oh you love it, you slut.’ John teased, ‘Nearly as much as he.’ Paul shook his head and giggled before leaning back down and letting John kiss him again.

‘Thanks though.’ John said. Paul smiled at him.

‘It’s nothing. But, I’m not doing anything with him, though.’ Paul said. John sighed.

‘I know…’

* * *

 

Michael hadn’t been able to stop thinking about all that had happened to him that day. How he had walked in on his brother and his best friend… doing… doing _that_. And then John had… Had come to his room and wanked him so shamelessly, so well and wonderfully good. And the things he had said. He could still hear them being whispered to him if he concentrated. And then John had watched as he brought himself to a climax. Young Michael groaned and buried his face in his pillow has he thought about it. His cock still got hard every time he thought about it. And he would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t want more.

            Michael rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling with a sigh. He couldn’t understand why this had affected him so. He wasn’t a virgin. And sure, it had been the first time he had ever seen people having sex and had gotten a hand job from a guy, but it should have disgusted him at the most, not turned him on more and more every time he thought about it. He arose from his bed and took his empty glass from his desk. He needed to get himself something to drink. He needed to calm down and relax. It would all go away, he hoped.

            There was no one in the kitchen, which Michael appreciated. He had a bit of a bulge, and he’d rather not have anyone see it. And he needed some peace. Some times to clear his head from all those dirty thoughts about John. About his brother. Michael shuddered at that last and filled his glass with fresh water. He drank it quickly, before filling it again. However, his peace didn’t last long. He nearly dropped the glass onto the tiled floor as he heard his brother suddenly speak from behind him.

‘Thirsty?’ He asked. Michael turned around to him and gave him a warning look, that only made Paul raise an eyebrow before chuckling to himself.

‘Grumpy, eh?’ He asked, already knowing the answer, as he reached besides his younger brother and got himself a glass which he filled with water as well. Michael watched him all the while.

‘Well, I don’t care. Just make yourself scares. John’s coming over in a bit.’ Paul told him. Michael wanted to ask if they would kiss again. Their dad was out again today. He wanted to ask his brother this so badly. But he didn’t. Instead he just shrugged.

‘Fine.’ He said. He turned and walked out. Leaving his slightly confused brother alone in the kitchen.

            Michael laid silently on his bed as he listened to the muffled noises coming from his brother’s bedroom. John had been here for about half an hour now, and so far it hadn’t seemed as if they had made any plans of doing anything sexy together. Michael could hear the strumming of guitar and scribbling of pencil on paper and the two voice harmonizing their newly written material and a few songs by musicians they admired. Mostly, however they seemed to joke about, goof around and laugh. Michael knew how bad it was of him, but he couldn’t help but hope they would get to the dirties bits already. He wanted to see them again. Together. How awful and disgusting that might be. He just couldn’t help it. He swallowed thickly as he heard his brother shriek out, followed by a loud thumb and a lot of giggles that were soon muffled and replaced by something that sounded a lot like kissing. Michael took a deep breath and felt his crotch tinkle as he imagined the scene in his head. John straddling his brother’s waist and rubbing himself against him as they kissed sloppily and passionately.

            Soon, more and more and different noises came out from behind the wall that separated his room from Paul’s. He caught himself holding his breath whenever their voices died down a bit. He could hear light moaning and groaning, whimpering and inaudible sentences from the next room and he let his eyes fall close as he imagined everything. How John was undressing his brother and how they both grew harder and harder by the second and how Paul responded by doing the same to John.

            It wasn’t long before Michael decided he just had to have a look. Only one. He just had to. Perhaps he just needed to see it one more time and that was it. Then nothing would ever happen like this ever again. He was almost certain that would be the case. And he would have believed himself hadn’t it been for the glorious hard-on that he was sporting. He tip-toed over to his brother’s room and noticed to door was again, slightly ajar. Just like last time. Young Michael let his tongue run over his dry bottom lip as he moved the door open a  bit more and held his breath as he peeked into the room. He gasped and his cock twitched as he saw his older brother laying on the bed, his back resting against the headboard and his legs spread widely. But that wasn’t really what had made him gasp. It was that John laid between the said legs and was working his finger in and out of Paul’s arse as he sucked him off nicely. Michael groaned and told himself to stop denying this and palmed himself through his trousers as he watched with wide eyes as his brother withered under John’s touch.

            Paul’s eyes were half close and didn’t seem to focus on anything in particular as he rubbed his own nipples and pinched them as his other hand laid tangled in John’s hair. His thighs were trembling and when John’s mouth moved lower until he propped his tongue between Paul’s arse cheeks, he gave a silent cry and threw his head back. Michael gasped and his jaw dropped as he watched how John moved his tongue in and out of his brother’s pink hole and licked him until Paul was blabbering nonsense and his toes curled up.

‘Fuck… John…’ Paul moaned loudly and Michael squeezed himself with a soft groan. Then suddenly his brother’s eyes shot open and he looked straight into the direction of the door and caught Michael’s eye. Michael felt himself tense up and he get cold all over, like a bucket of ice-water had just been dumped over him. He couldn’t move. Like before when John caught him. But this… this was his brother… shit…

‘Michael…’ Paul breathed. John looked up at him and turned his head around to see what his boyfriend was looking at. He grinned as he saw Michael standing there in the doorway, with his hand clutching at his covered little prick. Michael cheeks turned red.

            ‘And whom do we have here?’ John asked out loud as he took his hands back and sat up. Paul closed his legs quickly and blushed as he looked for something to cover him up. There was nothing, however.

‘Once not enough, boy?’ John asked him. Michael blushed an even deeper shade of red and wanted to turn around and walk away when John beckoned him to come in.

‘Come on, then. Let’s have some fun. I know you want it.’ He told him with that crooked grin of his. Before Michael even knew what he was doing his feet moved inside his brother’s bedroom. He closed the door behind him carefully and approached the bed on which his brother still lay, every much ashamed and shocked.

            John took his hand when he was near enough and made him kneel next to him on the bed, between Paul’s legs.

‘John…’ Paul suddenly spoke, his voice soft, ‘I… I told you “no”, remember.’ He asked. John looked up at him with pleading eyes before answering: “I know, but come on. It will be good. I don’t expect you to actually fuck him.’

‘He’s my brother. My baby brother. It’s illegal.’

‘You fuck me.’

‘Which is already bad enough, don’t you think?’

John didn’t answer that. Instead he just looked at Paul as if he wanted to control his mind and change it. Michael in the meanwhile just studied them both and jumped a bit in shock as he felt John’s hand suddenly creeping up the back of his thigh until it cupped his arse. It when then that Michael truly decided to just go with it and take what he could. He moved up his brother’s body and cupped his chin in his hand and turned it to him. Paul looked at him with a confused look on his face and when he pressed their lips together in a clumsy, but heated kiss, he gasped under him, but didn’t struggle. Not that he actually kissed back, but he more let himself be kissed. Michael opened his eyes and saw that Paul’s were closed whereas John’s just shined with arousal and lust as he watched them kiss. Michael licked his brother’s bottom lip to let him know he was serious, before pulling away and allowing his brother to gasp for air.

‘Wow…’ John half moaned and slapped young Michael’s arse. The boy’s bum wobbled slightly and yelped in surprise.

‘You dirty boy. I told you, you got off on watching your brother.’ John continued. Michael blushed and looked away, knowing full well John was right.

            Paul looked at his younger brother with big eyes. He could not believe he had done that! Not that Paul hadn’t liked it, though it disgusted him that he could not even lie to himself about it. But the way Michael had kissed him. It was so different from when he kissed John. Both were so good, but also so different. And Paul didn’t even know what made it all so different. His mind was spinning. He looked down at John who was watching him with hopeful eyes. He licked his lips and thought about what to do. Then he turned his face to his younger brother, grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him against him in a heated, French kiss that made John groan.

            Michael was surprised that his brother went with it. He kissed back with the same enthusiasm and tangled his hands in his brother’s hair, pulling him closer to him and making him make those delicious sounds he had heard him make more often. He crawled over him as John moved away and lowered himself onto Paul’s body, making them touch from chest to crotch and started rubbing himself against Paul’s naked hardness. He groaned into Paul’s mouth and soon felt John lift up his hips to undo his trousers.

‘Since dear Paulie, here, has just gotten the oral sex of his life,’ John started with a smug grin, ‘Perhaps we should move on. I’ll fuck Paul and you, Michael, may suck him off.’ The two brothers froze for a brief while and Paul broke their kiss. He looked deep into his younger brother’s eye and caressed his cheek with the back of his hand.

‘you don’t have to.’ He told him. Michael nodded and took a deep breath before grinding himself down against Paul again, making them both groan out wantonly.

‘I want to.’ He answered. Paul could do nothing more than just take a deep breath and nod. 

            John carefully moved Michael off of his brother and ordered him to get naked as he reached asked Paul for a condom, which he gave gladly with a smile. Paul laid down and got more comfortable on his back as he lifted his legs up and positioned them over John’s shoulder’s. Michael meanwhile watched as John rolled the condom over himself and put on a bit more lube. He took a hold of his prick and started wanking himself as he watched with open mouth as John positioned himself at his brother’s entrance and slowly breached him. Paul tossed his head back and groaned wantonly as John slid into him with great ease. Young Michael could hardly believe his eyes. The way Paul stretched around John’s member to accommodate for him looked amazing and rather painfully, but yet all he could see on his brother’s face was pure pleasure. He leaned down and covered his brother’s half open mouth with his own, swallowing his cries of pleasure.

‘You two are so hot, you know. Christ…’ John groaned and he slammed into John with one final thrust, making Paul gasp and cry into his brother’s mouth.

‘Shut up… and fuck me…’ Paul ordered he broke away from Michael, who laughed at that and started to suck and nibble on Paul’s nipples as he moved his way down to his cock. He couldn’t believe he was going to suck his own brother’s cock, but it was the only thing he wanted to do at that moment. Michael played with Paul’s nipple for a while until they stood fully erect. He rolled the little numb over with his tongue and sucked on it hard before nibbling and pulling at it with his teeth. Paul had groaned and groaned until he had arched his back into the touch and started to press back against John’s cock that moving freely in and out of him. Michael let his hand move down over his brother’s body, until he let his fingers move up and down the shaft of his dick. With one thrust of his hips, Michael wrapped his fingers tightly around him and give him a good squeeze before fully wanking him off. His brother groaned and muttered his and John’s name as they pleased him.

            Michael lowered is head even more and tensed up as he felt John’s hand on his bare arse cheeks, pulling them apart and rubbing his finger of his entrance. It felt good, really good. And it was all Mike needed so that he could move his move further down and let his brother’s heavy cock slide into his mouth. Michael groaned to himself as his mouth was being filled and started to fist his own cock in his hand.

‘So fucking sexy… god…’ John moaned again and ruffled Michael’s hair.

 ‘That’s it, boy.’ He added after a bit, ‘Suck your brother’s cock. Christ…’ Michael hummed around Paul’s cock in agreement and he got his hair pulled by Paul’s fingers in return as half thank you kind of thing.

            John couldn’t look away from the sight before him. He could see his own prick going in and out of Paul’s tight arse as Michael sucked Paul’s cock and Paul tried not to lose control. His boyfriend was practically fucking himself on his cock and John hardly needed to move at all. And then the way that Michael looked as his sucked his own older brother’s dick. It was better than John had ever thought. He was kneeled right next to him, his mouth spread open wide to fit all of his brother’s cock in his mouth and he sucked with enthusiasm. His bum was round and firm like Paul’s and John moved a hand off Paul’s leg and onto Michael’s bum, between the cheeks, playing with his hole for a bit, carefully not to hurt Michael. Michael groaned at the feeling and started to stroke himself closer and closer to his climax, John could see. His cheeks were getting red and his body was shaking more and more, but in a good way. Paul’s eyes were firmly shut from the pleasure, so he didn’t see.

            Michael could feel John’s eyes on him and it made him remember their first time together. It seemed strangely familiar, wanking himself off in front of him. Only thinking about was enough to make Michael shoot his load against Paul’s thigh with a loud moan and a visible shudder. He came and came, all the while sucking the cock in his mouth, but after he pulled off and laid down next to his brother on the bed, who turned to him and kissed him. His brother whined however again as John pulled out and moved up Paul’s body, sitting down at Paul’s chest.

‘Eat it all…’ He groaned as he pulled the rubber off and offered Paul his dick, which he took greedily. Michael groaned as he watched Paul suck John off to climax by deep-throating as if it was nothing. Like he had done before, but know he knew he saw. John grinned down at the two brothers and moaned as he let his eyes fall close and his orgasm hit him, spilling himself down Paul’s throat with a low growl as Michael continued to touch himself to the sight of it, even though he was already soft again. John guessed he simply liked the feel.

Paul swallowed every drop of his cum before sitting up. Immediately he is being pulled up and helped get to his knees over young Michael body. John took Paul’s cock in his hand and pointed down at Michael’s body.

‘Come all over him, Macca. Paint him and mark him with your hot spunk.’ John told him, making Paul gasp and close his eyes in concentration and pleasure. However, it didn’t take long before Paul was shaking all over and came all his younger brother how moaned as he felt the hot splashed of cum come down on him.

‘Shit…’ He groaned as he came and came all over his younger brother’s chest.

‘You can say that…’ John moaned and buried his face into Paul’s neck, kissing him there with affection.

‘You are amazing…’ He told him, before the three of them collapsed on the bed.

            It was a few days later when Paul walked in on John again. It was a warm afternoon and he was reading a book under a tree at Strawberry Fields as John walked up to him and kissed his cheek as to say hello and sat down next to Paul to read a book as well.

‘Thanks, by the way.’ He said after a little while of silence.

‘For what?’ Paul asked.

‘That thing with Michael.’

‘You’re welcome.’

‘Why did you do it?’

‘Because you wanted me too and I like pleasing you.’

‘Well, you certainly did.’

            Michael giggled to himself as he watched the two lean in to snog the other. The kiss was lazy and full of love  and passion. Michael sighed and leaned against the tree with his head as he continued to watch. Days had passed and yet he could not seem to stop himself from watching them. They were just too beautiful together. It wasn’t just John or just Paul. He had seen Paul wank and it just hadn’t had the same appeal to him. And John… well… that was just admiration. But it was the two of them together that made it so addictive to watch, and even join in a second time, may the occasion arise. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was graciously imported from tumblr by [CJD](https://chut-je-dors.tumblr.com/) who is a good friend and overall pretty amazing. Suck it, Puck


End file.
